Hyoutei VS Rikkai! Halloween PK Special!
by x.X bored 2day X.x
Summary: Atobe and Sanada has a bet, whoever gets more treats on Halloween wins! But who knows what will happen between these two troublesome and abnormal schools...? Who will be the winner? CRACK! We can tell you that it is not a oneshot Please R&E&R! XD
1. Where the match BEGINS!

**WOW!! 2 stories in one day... we are getting a bit too bored... XD Our first multi-chaptered fic!! WOOT!!! Cheers for us!! XDXD!! KK... next chapter will hopefully be posted before halloween... Please R&E&R (Read& Enjoy& Review) !!!! XDXDXDXP

* * *

**

"How dare you challenge Ore-sama?!"

"Atobe, I didn't challenge you."

"How dare you not challenge ore-sama?!"

"Fine… I challenge you…"

"YA!! So… let's have the match!!"

"…when?"

"On Halloween night, of course! Let's see who gets more treats!"

"But… that is not related to tennis…" Sanada shrugged ("YAY!" the INNER Sanada cheered. But he could only cheer inside because the OUTER Sanada won't tolerate it, because then it won't be Sanada-ish.)

"so… ?"

"… nothing" Sanada know that arguing with Atobe can not have any good results… so he better keep away from it…

"Ore-sama has a good idea! Let's make two teams, the Hyotei team, which will win, and the Rikkai team, which will lose! All the regulars will participate!"

"But it is not tolerated to lose in Rikkaidai!" Sanada said firmly.

"But you lost to Seigaku!" Atobe pointed out.

"So? even YOU lost to Seigaku!"

"Humph, Ore-sama doesn't care! You will lose!"

….Suddenly, a cheer squad popped out of nowhere. How they popped out? It is beyond us... maybe they are also from this secret squad of professional stalkers...

"THE WINNER WILL BE HYOUTEI!! THE LOSER WILL BE Rikkai!! …"

"Fine." Sanada ALMOST twitched, yeah, ALMOST. "I accept the challenge."

"HEY! NO FAIR!!" Atobe screeched. "YOU'RE the one that challenged Ore-sama!!!"

"Fine, Atobe. Do _you _accept the challenge?

"HEY! NO FAIR!!! Ore-sama was the one who suggested the idea!!"

"SO HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT??!!"

"… Let's do the challenge of TRICK-OR-TREAT-ing!!!!"

"…"

"…"

**_…AT HYOUTEI!!!_**

"Everyone listen to Ore-sama!!!" Atobe shouted through the micro speaker from the stage. (well… the stage? … don't be kidding me… they HYOUTEI!!! So it has a possibility… that maybe ANYHTING can happen… what is the anything? Ah, we'll see later…)

"What does he want now?" Gakuto grumbled.

"Something stupid." Oshitari answered WITHOUT looking up from his book.

"Listen to Ore-sama!!!"

"You just said that, you know?" came the voice of Gakuto.

"FINE! JUST LISTEN TO ORE-SAMA!!!"

"You just SAID that, you know?"

"FINE! BUT JUST LISTEN TO ORE-SAMA!!"

"BUT YOU JUST SAID THAT!!"

"LISTEN!! LET' S GO TRICK-OR-TREATING!!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… but, that's for KIDS, Atobe." Shishido pointed out.

"Ore-sama says that we are going trick-or-treating, so we are going trick-or-treating!!!"

"But that's just stupid!!" Shishido said.

"How DARE you say that Ore-sama is stupid??!!"

"Atobe, I just dare…"

"Ore-sama doesn't care!!! We are going trick-or-treating!!!"

"Atobe…" this was from Gakuto

"Do you have anything against Ore-sama, AHH?!"

"No, Atobe."

"Then what?"

"… I'm hungry."

Atobe twitched. "What does that have to do with Ore-sama??!!"

"Buy me instant noodles or something."

"Okay…Ore-sama will get you some instant noodles…"

"HEY!! Don't be so mean! You should at least get me something like a … five star buffet!"

"…" Atobe twitched again "Ore-sama refuses."

"...Then I m not going trick-or-treating with you!"

"… Then you are off the regulars!"

"How COULD you?!?! I'm your best player, you know?"

Atobe was stunned by that sentence. " NO YOU'RE NOT!!! Ore-sama is the best player!!"

"No you're NOT!!"

"Yes, Ore-sama am!!"

"…" Even GAKUTO can't get Atobe's grammar…

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU AREN'T THE BEST PLAYERS!! _I AM!!!_"

Everyone turned around to see who talked, but all they saw was… Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi looked around him. "Gekokujyou da…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**_At Rikkai!!!_**

"Everyone listen to me!" Sanada called from the courts.

"71.0362 percent that it has something to do with Atobe." Yanagi muttered.

"Today, Atobe and I had a bet."

"See, I told you!" Yanagi said proudly.

Niou sweatdropped.

"Now it is 82.15846 percent that it has something to do with Halloween night."

"On Halloween night…" Sanada continued.

"See, I told you!" Yanagi stood a little bit taller.

Niou sweatdropped and twitched.

"And now, it is 90.0187 percent that it is something stupid."

"…we have to go trick-or-treating. (!)"Why was the exclamation mark in brackets? Because the INNER Sanada was REALLY excited about going trick-or-treating, but the OUTER Sanada can't show this excitement because its not SANADA-ISH!

"…see, I told you!" Yanagi said proudly and standing yet a little more taller... and taller... AND TALLER... and so tall that he reached (flew) to the sky... and made a plane crash!!!! ...poor pilot... he laid on his bed for three days, thinking he saw a ghost.. poor him!!!

"we're against Hyoutei, whoever gets more sweets, wins."

"But that's stupid." Yagyuu pointed out.

Sanada ALMOST twitched. Why? Because the INNER Sanada was now shrieking "TRICK-OR-TREATING IS _NOT _STUPID!!!" Ah, but oh well, Sanada, the OUTER Sanada, just shrugged. "It was a challenge."

* * *

**How was it? Please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes!! Please review!! XD**


	2. HYOUTEI!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!! Here's the Hyoutei version, or their adventure as they go trick-or-treating!! YAY! PWEASE ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Why am I doing this…?!" Shishido grumbled.

"Uhh… because Atobe agreed to give us a five star buffet?" Gakuto suggested.

"Ore-sama did NOT agree!"

"But you said-"

"ORE-SAMA DID NOT SAY ANYTHING!"

"But I-"

"ORE-SAMA DID NOT AGREE, AND DOES NOT AGREE!"

"But I-"

"Ore-sama does not-"

"SHUT UP!! I want to go to the toilet!" Gakuto shouted.

"..."

"..."

"…okay fine, but be quick!"

"...Oh great! Now we have to wait like idiots for THAT idiot!"

"Uhh…Shishido-san?" Ootori began. "Why are you dressed as an… uhh… unicorn?"

"But I m not dressed as a unicorn…"

"Ore-sama also thinks that Shishido looks like an unicorn!"

"I DO NOT!!"

"Then are you saying that Ore-sama is wrong, ahh??"

"Yes, Atobe, you are wrong."

"OH! You said that Ore-sama is w-wr-WRONG??!! You hurt Ore-sama's delicate heart!"

"Like I care…"

"Oh! Ore-sama… hey, guess what Ore-sama is dressed as!"

"SUGEE!! Atobe is dressed as a pizza!!"

"WAAH!! Jirou-senpai! When did you wake up?"

"And why are you dressed as Cinderella?"

"I'm not dressed as Cinderella, I'm dressed as… SUGEE!! Sleeping beauty!!"

"Sugar free sleeping beauty? What is that?"

"…"

"…"

"DID I MISS ANYTHING?" Gakuto's voice was heard.

"What took you that long?" Oshitari's voice was heard for the first time that night.

"It's hard with this costume on!!"

Everyone stared at Gakuto.

"Why…are…you…dressed…as…an…orange??!!"

"Oh! How dare you say that I m dressed as an orange? You hurt my delicate heart!!"

"HEY!! That's Ore-sama's line!!"

"I don't care, Atobe, you…pizza!"

"Ore-sama is not a pizza!!"

"Of course you are not a pizza, Atobe. You are a HUMAN!! What part of that don't you get?"

"…Ore-sama is dressed as a ghost who haunts pizza!!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…When are we going to start trick-or-treating?" Shishido cut in.

"…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

"TRICK OR TREAT!!" 

The door opened to reveal a familiar looking face. At first, the none of the Hyoutei regulars recognizes who is under this creamy green face mask, …with two pieces of cucumber on the eyes, and a lot of hair oil smeared over his hair, but suddenly, it struck them, this mysterious person was…

"S...SA...SAKAKI-SENSEI??!!" The Hyoutei regulars gasped in horror… well, except Kabaji, who only said 'Usu'.

Sakaki took out a pocket mirror from his night gown. He looked at himself in the mirror, how he can see through two piece of cucumber, we do not know, maybe he has these special eyes, or this psychic ability…

SO… he looked at himself in the mirror, then at the Hyoutei regulars, then at himself again. Then he pointed two fingers at the regulars in the 'Sakaki-sensei-style' and said "You may go." …And he slammed the door shut, and locked it, and bolted it, and chained it… and told his Hello Kitty plushie to guard it.

"B-But Sakaki-sensei!" Gakuto whined. "Give us something, PUWEEZE!!"

Inside his house, Sakaki-sensei sighed. He told his plushie that it is okay, unchained the door, unbolted it, unlocked it, and opened the door again. "What do you want?"

"Give us something!" Gakuto pleaded, stretching out two hands. Sakaki sighed, and glared at them through the cucumbers. He tossed two white bags out of the pockets of his red night gown. And he slammed his door shut again…and he locked it, and bolted it, and chained it, and locked it again, an chained it again, and bolted it again, and told TWO Hello kitty plushies to guard it.

…Meanwhile, outside…

Oshitari caught the two white bags.

"Beauty moisturizing face masks?" Ootori read.

"…"

"…"

Shishido snatched it and stuffed it in the big black bag they use to put the candies they collected, which, till now, contained a HUGE candy cane, some candies, toffees, and a few chocolate bars that they collected earlier.

"HEY! Where did the candy cane come from?" Gakuto asked.

"Dunno… maybe someone put it inside." Oshitari shrugged.

"But I didn't!" Gakuto protested.

"And neither did I!" Shishido spoke up.

"And Ore-sama didn't, and neither did Kabaji, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Maybe Hiyoshi put it." Ootori suggested.

"But where IS Hiyoshi?" Gakuto asked

"Maybe around here somewhere." Oshitari said, "He'll catch up with us."

…And with that, the Hyoutei regulars walked on… but they didn't notice the ramblings and movements in the big black bag.

**_

* * *

_**

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The door opened and an unfamiliar face appeared… it was… the face… of… an old lady!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSIE??!!?!?!" the lod lady shrieked.

The Hyoutei regulars noticed, to their horror, that the old lady was holding a butter knife!!

"AHH!!" Gakuto screamed.

"AHH!!" the rest of the team screamed.

"AHH!!" the poor old lady, who doesn't know what is going on, screamed.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

…then, the Hyoutei regulars ran away, dragging the big black bag behind them.

…inside the bag, the HUGE candy cane, which we mentioned earlier, groaned, yes, it groaned, the candy cane groaned. Why? Because it is actually Hiyoshi dressed as a candy cane!!

"AAUGH!!" Hiyoshi grumbled as he was being dragged in this big black bag, poor him! Hope he doesn't suffocate!

…so they walked on and on, trick-or-treating all the way… when they finally came to this house…

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!"

…The door opened, and guess who came out? OISHI!!! OISHI SHUICHIRO FROM SEIGAKU!!!

"…"

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!" the Hyoutei regulars repeated again.

"…aren't you guys from Hyoutei?"

"…yes… you got a problem with that?"

"…no…"

"TREAT-OR-TREAT!!"

"…what are you guys doing?"

"We are trick-or-treating! Can't you see?"

"…"

"Give us something!" Gakuto became impatient.

"What do you have inside that big bag?" Oishi asked, pointing at the big black bag.

…and they showed Oishi the bag, which now contained a dazed, huge candy cane (which was Hiyoshi), LOTS AND LOTS of candies, chocolates, toffees, lollipops… and lots more…

Oishi looked inside the bag and shook his head.

"There are only candies!! Wait here, I'll get you something!!" and he went inside the house.

…a few moments later, he came back with a plate of veggies.

"… what's that?" Gakuto asked.

"Because your bag is full of candies, and candies are no good for your health, so I m giving you some healthy vegetables!" …**(The truth behind the scene: Oishi doesn't want to eat the vegetables, so he gave it to them!! Because if he have leftovers, his mother will scold him!! So he decided to give them to the Hyoutei regulars!!!)**

… and the Hyoutei regulars continued on…

"Oh yea, what are you dressed as?" Oshitari asked Gakuto.

"An orange?" Shishido questioned.

"No, I m not dressed as an orange, you dum dum!! Can't you see that I m dressed as a pumpkin?"

"…"

"…"

…and the Hyoutei regulars continued trick-or-treating on and on… without knowing that Hiyoshi is inside the big black bag… and they haven't realized that they left Jirou sleeping somewhere… but maybe they will never know…

Meanwhile, with the Rikkai regulars…

* * *

**What will happen with Rikkai? Will they succeed in winning Hyoutei? Or will they lose? Keep a look out for our next chappie!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! YAY! Time for trick-or-treating! Give a review as a treat and we won't play a trick on you! Hehehe!! XD**


	3. RIKKAI DAI!

**YAY! Thanks for the reviews! We're really glad that you guys enjoyed our story!! Most of you were more excited about the Rikkaidai trick-or-treating. So...now, we finally present you with...DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! (insert dramatic music here) THE RIKKAI TRICK-OR-TREAT!!! Puweeeze R&E&R!**

* * *

"YAY! Trick-or-treat!!" Marui shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Eek, Marui! Keep it down!" Jackal covered his ears.

Then a creepy voice sounded behind them. "Ehehehe, tricks, tricks, ehehe!" Everyone backed away from Niou.

"This is so stupid." Yagyuu mumbled.

"Uhh...is it because of your costume?" Kirihara suggested.

"Huh?" Yagyuu looked down at his costume.

"Why are you dressed as a...bat...holding a golf stick?"

"I never knew that Yagyuu loved golf so much!" Marui exclaimed.

"No..." Yagyuu glared at them. "I'm dressed as a witch with wings and this thing I'm holding is not a golf stick, it's this long spoon thingy that the witches use to make their casseroles."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What witches have wings? Don't they use this flying thingy that looks like a stick with lots of hay tied to one end of it?"

"..."

"I think you mean broom sticks."

"..."

"..."

"Hey...Jackal...?" Marui cut through the silence.

"Huh...?"

"Don't try to become white this way! It's okay if you are black!"

"...what do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't just become white by wrapping yourself in white tissue papers!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Jackal sweatdropped. "I'm not trying to become white. This is my COSTUME! A mummy costume."

"...oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...at this rate..." Yanagi began, all heads were turned towards him. "...the possibility of it being in chaos is 92.0846 percent."

"..."

"..."

"Why are we here in the first place?" Yagyuu spoke up.

"Uhh...to go trick-or-treating?" Kirihara answered.

"...then you think we should start?"

"...yeah...I think so..."

**_LINE BREAK!!! ITS A LINE BREAK OVER HERE OKAY???? A LINE BREAK!!!!!_**

"Trick-or-treat!" the door opened and Fuji stood there, he cocked his head to one side. "Yes?"

"Trick-or-treat!" the Rikkaidai regulars mumbled except Marui, who shouted it.

"Why are you guys trick-or-treating?"

"Because it's a challenge!" Marui replied.

"Ahh...I see..."

"So, trick? Or treat?" Niou asked. "Please trick!"

"Saa..." Fuji thought for a while. Then, he went back into his house and came out again, dropping a few small green plastic bags into  
the huge black bag that the Rikkaidai regulars used to collect treats. The regulars peeked into their bag.

"W-WA-WASABI?!?!?!"

"Hm." Fuji nodded his head. "It's really good. I totally recommend it!" And then, he slammed the door shut.

Yukimura faced his team. "You know what? Let's just forget it."

"...93.7145 percent that Marui and Sanada are not gonna agree..."

"HAH?!? But why?! I want to go trick-or-treating!" Marui wailed.

"It's a challenge from Atobe." Sanada said, the OUTER Sanada said. The INNER Sanada? He was shrieking, "NOOOOO!!!  
TRICK-OR-TREAT!!!"

"...64.1592 percent that Yukimura is gonna insist that we stop this..."

Yukimura sighed. "Okay, then. Let's continue."

"YAY!!" Marui cheered.

"Ohh...!!!" Yanagi cowered in a corner, a black thundercloud over his head.

"Ahh..." Niou patted Yanagi's back. "Don't mind, don't mind! Everyone makes mistakes!"

Yanagi stood up, but the thundercloud was still over his head, and he muttered darkly, "Let's go."

"Gosh! He's in a baaaaaaad mood..."

"You sound like a sheep."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Flashback! Flashback! Everyone remember the old lady that the Hyoutei regulars met while they were trick-or-treating? So here's a flashback in the old lady's POV! _

**---Flashback---**

"What strange children!" the old lady said to herself as she returned inside her house. She was putting butter and jam on her bread, and she just went to open the door! And these kids in strange costumes just screamed like they saw a ghost.

"Teenagers are really rude these days." the old lady shook her head and finished eating her bread. When she had finished it, she decided to eat another piece of bread! And another piece and another piece! And she wanted to eat so much bread that all the supermarkets and factories were stripped bare!! Okay, just joking. She decided to make dinner for her husband and children, who would be returning home soon. So the old lady went into the kitchen and got to work...

**---End Flashback---**

And so the Rikkai regulars walked on, trick-or-treating. All things went on smoothly until...the Rikkai regulars...came to this particular house...at this particular time...they walked through that particular gate...walked up to that particular door...and they rang that particular bell...and the particular door opened...to reveal that particular old lady...and...to the Rikkai regulars' horror, she was holding a butcher knife! With blood on it!!

"AHH!!!" Marui screamed.

"AHH!!!" the rest of the team screamed.

"AHH!!!" the poor old lady, who was just cutting beef, screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

...and so the Rikkai regulars ran away... and they ran... and ran... and ran... until they were under the safety of a tree, but what just HAPPENED to happen is, and apple fell from the tree, and smacked Kirihara on the head.

"AHH!" Kirihara screamed.

"AHH!" the rest of the team screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

...and they ran again...

...and finally, they came to a stop.

"Where's Sanada fuku-bouchou? Our candies are with him!!" Marui panted.

"No idea." Yagyuu answered.

"95.6589 percent chance that he will catch up later..." Yanagi calculated.

And he was right, our dear Sanada fuku-bouchou came back, dragging the big black bag along with him.

"Where have you been, Geniichiro?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah, the other me just took over..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The other you?" Kirihara asked.

"Nothing."

"Huh?!"

"I said, nothing!!"

"..."

"..."

"Let's go!"

"okayyy..."

"..."

"..."

...and the Rikkai regulars walked on...

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!"

...this time, when the door opened, guess who came out? INUI!!! INUI SADAHARU!!!

"...what are you all doing?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"98.7436018593947436973173962957321947295633474941730202843156419201 percent that you are trick-or-treating and wants me to give you something." Inui concluded.

"AH!! Inui-sama!! You are such a genius!!" Yanagi exclaimed, admiring the fact that Inui can calculate with so many numbers after decimal points, and say it out in one breath.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uhh...Yanagi-senpai? Are you okay?" Kirihara sweatdropped, EVERYONE sweatdropped.

"Ahem! I'm alright, just a bit... hyper over there."

...Inui appeared back with a few creepy looking candies in his hand.

"Here you go, take as many as you want, and tell me how does it taste later." Inui grinned evilly, and his glassed shone. Everyone backed away from him except Marui who went up to take the candies.

"D-d-dark gr-GREEN?!?! Splashed with o-ORANGE?!?!?! And trimmed with PURPLE?!?!?!?!" Marui exclaimed.

"Oh shit." Niou muttered.

Yukimura covered his mouth like he was going to puke, the inner Sanada was shrieking and shouting like crazy, but the outer Sanada tried to act normal, Kirihara looked about to run away at any time, Yagyuu took a few steps back, clutching his witches'-spoon-thingy, Jackal looked frightened, but slightly disgusted...with all the terrified teammates around him...Yanagi was just scribbling nonstop like mad into his notebook...

"WHAT-THE-HELL IS _THIS_?!?!?!" Marui demanded.

Inui smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "It's the Inui Juice, but it's solidified. I call it 'Super Special Remix Inui Juice-Candy Golden-Green-And-Purple 9.9'!!"

"AHH!!" Niou screamed.

"AHH!!" the rest of the team screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

...and with that, the Rikkai regulars ran off again, leaving a confused Inui standing in front of his house. "Huh?" Inui pushed up his glasses. "I didn't think that they would be so excited about my newest creation."

...And the Rikkai regulars ran on and on... and they came to a halt...

"...Where is Niou?"

"...dunno..."

Just as they were talking about him, Niou arrived with a smirk plastered across his face.

"TEE HEE HEE!!!" Niou chuckled evilly.

"...I bet that he is up to no good..." Marui muttered.

"..."

"HEHEHE!! TRICKS!!! HEHEHE HAHAHAHA!!!"

"..."

"I just knew it..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...OOH!!!" Sanada cried out, clutching his stomach. Yes, HE cried out!! SANADA cried out, not because the inner Sanada took over, well... half that, but...

"What's wrong, Geniichirou?" Yukimura asked.

"..." And Sanada ran away... to the toilet...

THE TRUTH IS!!! Remember that time when Sanada was missing? yes, that time when he didn't catch up with the team for sometime? well... that time at the old lady's house, the INNER Sanada took over, because he sensed his favourite food, MEAT!!! (If you don't believe us, you can go check on wikipedia, his favourite food is meat!!! Just like... MEAT!!!) Okay, so the inner Sanada took over, and he ran to the kitchen, saw the meat, and stuffed it in the big black bag that he was carrying, but there was still some left, so he just stuffed it into his mouth... and now, he has a revolting stomach...

* * *

**OOF!! Finished at last!!! XD YAY!! Sorry, we had a social studies project to do... and next and last chappie will be up soon!!! The winner will be decided!!! Who will win? Hyoutei? Rikkaidai? Or...? Please stay tuned and please review!!! **

**-Yume-chan & Tama-chan-**


	4. The Winner?

**We're sorry for the long wait, we know that it's WAY past halloween, but still...we got to update! YAY!! We'll try to update the Christmas Special as fast as we can. So, PLEASE R&E&R!!**

* * *

The Hyoutei regulars arrived at the street tennis courts.

"Where's Rikkaidai?" Gakuto looked around at the empty tennis courts.

"Probably not here yet." Oshitari pushed up is glasses.

"I hope that they are not cheating..." Shishido tapped his foot impatiently.

"AHEM!!! Who were you talking about??" Niou and the rest of the Rikkai team appeared!!...along with their bags of treats, of course!!

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD, NOWWWWWWWWWW!!!..." Dramatic music played as Gakuto spoke up, on the stage…with his micro speaker!! (...That Atobe's servants took hours to set up...) "We present you with...the death match of trick-or-treat between Hyoutei and Rikkai!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey!! You are supposed to applause!!"

"...applause??"

"Yeah...applause!!"

"Gakuto, that's a noun!"

"So?"

"So,the verb is 'applaud'."

"Like I care!"

"Mukahi-san, It's not a death match anyways."

"Both teams, please present your bags!!" Yukimura spoke up.

Hyoutei and Rikkai brought their bags onto the stage.

"Ore-sama is sure that the Hyoutei is the winner!" Atobe said confidently.

"No, Atobe" Sanada interrupted. "Rikkaidai will win."

"HOW DARE YOU DISAGREE WITH ORE-SAMA??!!"

"Okay, okay, please calm down." Yukimura cut between the two.

"Okay!" Gakuto annouced impatiently. "Let's check our bags!!!"

But when they checked, they found that both bags were empty.

"What?!?!" Gakuto shrieked. "Rikkaidai cheated!!!"

"You're the one who cheated!!" Niou yelled back.

"Hey, Gakuto," Oshitari spoke up. "Where's Hiyoshi?"

"I don't KNOW!! Why do you expect me to KNOW when you don't even KNOW?!?!" Gakuto waved his arms frantically in the air.

"Oh, yeah, where's Kirihara and Marui?" Yanagi asked.

"Ehh...no idea." Niou shrugged.

"I see smoke." Shishido suddenly said.

"Huh? Where, Shishido-san?" Ootori looked around.

They looked at the direction that Shishido was pointing.

"AHH! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BURN THE WORLD!!" Gakuto screamed. "THEY WILL BURN ME!!"

"Stop shouting!!" Niou yelled.

"Let's go see what's happening." Yukimura set off towards the direction the smoke came from.

The rest of the Rikkai team and Hyoutei team followed. When they reached the place, they saw...they saw...they saw...hey, guess what they saw? Okay, we'll tell you, they saw...KIRIHARA, MARUI AND HIYOSHI!!! Yeah, that's nothing...BUT! Marui FAINTED! And Kirihara and Hiyoshi were...ROASTING MEAT AND VEGGIES!!

"ZOMG!! What do you thing you are doing?!" Gakuto yelled. "YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!"

"..Dude, calm down!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"...DUDE!!"

"YOU will NOT tell ME to CALM DOWN!!"

"...shut up."

"AHH! YOU! you told ME SHUT UP???"

"...yes."

"Oh! YOU...YOU...YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...2x 5!!"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, now first of all how-the-hell did our bag get empty?" Shishido asked oh-ever-so-calmly.

"Who knows." Ootori shrugged.

"But how thw hell did OUR bag get empty?!" Niou asked.

"I don't KNOW! How am I supposed to KNOW?!" Gakuto shrieked.

"I didn't ask you!" Niou shouted back.

"Ahem!" Yanagi let out a dry cough. "According to my calculations, Marui had eaten all the sweets inside our bag, and fainted due to eating the Inui Candies."

Everyone shuddered at the mention of the Inui Candies, Hyoutei too, even though they haven't seen it. But well, nearly EVERYONE had heard of the oh-so-famously-horrendous Inui Juice, so therefore, Inui Candy couldn't be any better...

"Okay then, so now, how did OUR bag get empty?!" Shishido asked again.

"I could explain that." Hiyoshi suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

All eyes turned to Hiyoshi.

_-Flashback! Flashback! Remember that Hiyoshi was stuck in Hyoutei's bag? Well this is what happened...-_

Hiyoshi struggled in the bag, trying to get out, but all the candies started falling on top of him, so he tried his best not to move. But then he suddenly felt the candies starting to tumble off him and he turned his head to look. And! And...! AND!!! He...saw...a...HOLE IN THE BAG!!! Hiyoshi wanted to tell the rest of the regulars, but due to certain circumstances, the Hyoutei regulars didn't hear him.

Poor Hiyoshi, so as he was dragged along in the bag, he watched as all their candies fell out one by one...

_-End Flashback-_

"And That's what happened." Hiyoshi finished.

"..."

"..."

"..."

There was a dead silence...

"What?" Hiyoshi asked, as all of the regulars were staring at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE CANDIES?!" Gakuto demanded.

"Because I was in the bag, unable to move, and that's because YOU were dragging it!" Hiyoshi protested, popping a roasted meat into his mouth.

"But we had those veggies from Oishi, right?" Ootori asked.

"And we had those meat in our bag." Yagyuu said.

"You mean those?" Oshitari pointed towards Kirihara and Hiyoshi, just just finished eating their roasted meat and veggies.

"The veggies didn't taste very good." Kirihara complained.

"Yeah." Hiyoshi nodded.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Umm...do you realize that our senpai-tachi are staring at us like we're out of our minds or something?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes, I do." Hiyoshi agreed.

"..."

"..."

"But we still had those facemasks from Sakaki-sensei, right?" Ootori asked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now!" Gakuto said.

"But where are they?" Shishido asked, looking into the empty bag.

"Hey, where's Atobe?" Jirou suddenly asked and went back to sleep.

"..."

"..."

"Someone looking for Ore-sama?" a voice asked.

All heads turned towrds the voice, and all jaws dropped. Standing there, was...Atobe...with a green facemask on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gakuto demanded.

"Ore-sama's charming face needs to be cared for." Atobe replied.

"Argh, he's hopeless!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Usu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So...this time it's a tie...nobody won."

* * *

**Moral of the story: NEVER EVER dress as a candy cane on halloween!**


End file.
